


Maajiknight

by Erinysceidae



Category: Fantasy Life (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinysceidae/pseuds/Erinysceidae
Summary: Yuelia and Odin share a battle and a conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My Player Character is named Carlin. She is mentioned in passing only, don't let the unfamiliar name interrupt the flow.

In a flash of light sense and sensation returned to the world. Odin opened his eyes with a groan, but was relieved to see a beautiful sight peering down at him. A soft face, golden hair and two blue eyes that shined like the stars.

"Odin! Please be careful, I only have one more life aid! You have to tell me when you need healing, I can't read minds!" 

"My apologies, Miss Yuelia," he said, pushing himself upright. "I allowed myself to be distracted, it shan't happen again."

"I should hope not! If anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do!" Yuelia said, stepping aside as he stood up.

"If I fall you are to change into a butterfly and flee to safety," Odin said, waving a disciplinary digit at her.

Yuelia blinked, stunned, as he ran back at the terrible beast.

"That's not what I meant!" She yelled, stamping her foot.

The Behemoth roared, demanding their attention as the near deafening howl echoed through the cavern. Its fangs dripping with acidic saliva that puddled and smoked on the wet stone behind it as it slowly dragged its wretched, bloated form after them. The flesh along its spine was red and angry, where it still remained, and the cavern held the sour-sweet stink of rot. Raising its claws it swiped at Odin, who raised his blade in defense.

Claws and blade locked in combat, Odin struggled under the monsters lazy assault. It wasn't particularly strong, but it was huge and heavy, and seemed unconcerned with the blade cutting into its soggy, matted paws. 

Rushing to Odin's side, Yuelia chanted a brief cantrip and magically shoved the beast back in a flash of light and stars.

"No, Yuelia, it's dangerous!"

"Oh, you think I'm just going to let you get hurt again?!"

"You will get hurt if you stay this close!"

The beast gave a roar, breathing out a cloud of nauseating, if not toxic, gas.

With a twirl and a sparkle Yuelia blocked the noxious assault with a curtain of glittering stars.

"And you're going to get hurt if you don't pay attention!" she snapped, "I can take care of myself, you know!"

With a gesture she launched a succession of glimmering lights into the beast's snout. The beast stopped and batted at its own nose with its splintered and bleeding paw. This brief distraction gave the perfect opportunity for Odin to attack; leaping at the Behemoth, his sword cut through the light itself, leaving smoking tendrils of darkness in the humid air as it sliced through the monsters skull.

It was dead before its molding hide hit the damp stone.

"See? Teamwork!" Yuelia cheered.

Odin turned and glowered at her.

"What?" she demanded, hands akimbo.

Odin was silent for a moment, though the huff of a disapproving nasal sigh echoed in his helm like the snort of a bull.

"I could have gotten hurt," Yuelia teased.

"You could have gotten hurt!" Odin said, simultaneously.

She smirked, smug as a cat. 

"This is not a game, Miss Yuelia," he said, sheathing his sword.

"No, it's a fight, Mister Odin-- getting hurt is a risk I accepted when I came out here-- why can't you accept that?" Yuelia asked, cocking her hip and glaring.

"Because," he began harshly. He glanced aside and closed his eyes, then looked back to her, "because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, and you think I want you to get hurt?"

"My well-being is not the issue--"

"I'm not going back without you anymore than you'd go back without me," Yuelia said with a sigh, "get over being afraid for me, because I like fighting beside you. And the closer I am, the better I can heal you, the quicker I can aid you, the more I can help you! I don't want to stand back and have to run across a live battle field just to do my job."

"You are a magician--"

"I am a diviner, thank you."

"--a diviner, then. You don't have any hand to hand combat abilities."

"Well, fine-- teach me some."

"Fine," Odin said, cracking his knuckles. "Tomorrow morning, you start Maajiknight training."

"Fine! Wait, what?"

"Tomorrow morning," he repeated slowly, a smirk on his voice, "you start Maajiknight training. I will personally see that you become a warrior. You aren't shadow-inclined like most of Al Maajik's citizens, but your divine powers should adapt perfectly. You will learn to wield a sword and channel magic through it."

"Really?!" Yuelia squealed. She grabbed his hands and did a happy little dance. "Oh my Goodness! I was worried this little vacation in Al Maajik was going to be boring! You're the best Odin!"

Odin's burning ember eyes widened warily as Yuelia danced, but he let her sway him side to side. "If I'd known you'd be this excited, I'd have recommended it ages ago."

"What have you been waiting for? Oh! Speaking of waiting, we better get these pink silk threads back to Carlin and Damien, Princess Laura will be arriving any day now and he still needs to make her gift!" She released one of his hands and twirled outward, then twirled back inward, pulling his arm with her until she was wrapped against his chestplate. She looked up at him and smiled dreamily. "I'm so excited that Damien and Laura are courting! It's so romantic, don't you just love romance? It's so magical-- a magical romance in Al Maajik. A Maajik-al Romance. It makes your heart just skip a beat."

"Yes... Yes it does," Odin said, a smile audible on his lips. He un-twirled her.

"Oh, I wish I could be courting someone in Al Maajik, what a beautiful town for love," she mused aloud as she headed toward the cave entrance.

Odin chuckled softly, "don't worry. You're still young. I'm sure there are dozens of young men in Al Maajik who would give their right hands to take you out on the town."

Yuelia turned on her toes and looked back at him. "Still young? Ha! You make it sound like someone can become too old to love. Do you feel too old to love, Odin?"

Odin caught up with her, slow and steady. "To love? No, not at all. I feel a great amount of love, for my home, my ward, my friends... I do, however, feel far too old and too tired for romance."

"Don't be silly Odin, no one is too old for romance. A flower for a sweetheart, a gift to show you care, kisses in the dark, or even just a held hand, fingers intwined," she took his hand teased her lithe little fingers between his strong gloved fingers and cupped their hands together. "Isn't it lovely?"

"Yes, Miss Yuelia," he said politely. He squeezed her hand gently, then released it and pulled his hand away. "But it doesn't last forever, and when it's gone you are left cold and empty."

She closed her hand tightly and held it close to her chest. "Then you just have to remember that it was. Nothing lasts forever, and I would much rather remember what I had, than to have had nothing at all."

"That is much, much easier said than done, Miss Yuelia," Odin said, looking at her with conflicted eyes.

"Yes, it is-- but what isn't?"

He considered this a moment. 

He offered her his hand; she took it briskly and they continued out into the desert sun.

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be the introduction of a much longer story, but the more I wrote, the more I realized I had nowhere for the plot to go. However, this fandom is so small-- and this scene stands alone so well-- I felt I ought to share it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
